I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Get To You
by kindlingives
Summary: Marcus pours his heart out to his newfound mate, Kindling Ives. Will he capture her heart in time or will she continue to only think of escaping him and the Volturi? Marcus VolturixOC oneshot OOC Marcus Volturi


Kindling stayed in the bath well passed the point when the bubbles all faded away. She heard Marcus pacing back and forth in his room and Heidi came back a long time ago. She struggled with her situation here and wanted out, soon. She thought of many ways but all seemed impossible. She noticed that Marcus took her deeper into the castle, where his room was and this made it even more difficult to escape. Kindling saw one way she could try to escape; finding a way outside. She would jump a wall or break through a window, then make a break for it. After all, she was a vampire wasn't she, simple right.

She finished washing her skin awhile ago and now drew her knees up and hugged them, trying to comfort herself like she always did at times like this. The hot water turn luke-warm and as much as she enjoyed the lovely contrast of hot water on her cold skin; she knew she needed to face him soon. No need to delay further.

This Marcus was smart and had a gift unlike she had ever seen. Being able to see bonds had its advantages and that made him practically impossible to fool. He would know as well; every connection to every person and their intentions. It was enough to make her want to give up but she was a fighter and learned quickly to be calculating. Her first months in her former master clutches taught her well. There was no try and it better be done right. No excuses; no exceptions...

**Flash Back To Her New Born Vampire Life As Samael's Mistress...**

Kindling was still adjusting to her body and life in her new coven. It was difficult; especially because she was not cared for so she was not taught how to be a vampire or the rules. As if her master followed any but his own anyway. All they wanted her for was a slave so she was ordered around day and night. To be obedient; that was her job.

She was ordered now to fetch Samael's wife a prisoner from the dungeons and the human struggled in her grip as she had to half drag; half carry the poor thing. Apart from being her master's lover; she was his wife slave. She knew she had to do as she was told or she would pay with starvation and pain. Just a week ago she emerged from the dungeons. Samael put her there for mouthing off to his wife when she degraded her by making her scrub the filthy stone floors as she feed and played with her food. She like to keep the humans in large bird-like cages that hung about her room. She took them out and slowly drained them and had sex with them till they died.

She wished she would just kill them and be done with it but she was as sadistic as Master was. It was disgusting to watch and Cassandra made her all the time. Her master seemed to taint everyone he touches and his wife was no exception. Evil to the core she was and loved the suffering she caused. It was clear she had no soul. Samael's treatment of her had seared her conscious no doubt and she felt nothing for anyone; she only thought of her own pleasure and needs.

Kindling's bare filthy feet padded over the harsh cold stone and echoed in the vast bed chamber. It was quiet now, her mistress must have killed her human. Finally, peace instead of the endless screaming.

"There you are, you stupid girl!" Cassandra flitted in front of her and grabbed the human.

Her naked body was completely coated in human carnage and she soon went to work on her next victim. Kindling shut her eyes to the horror that played out in front of her as her greedy, glutinous mistress raped and killed another man in front of her.

As she finished, Cassandra called Kindling over.

"Now little whore, dispose of the body and clean up the floors. I don't want to step in the waste and gore. Get the mop and move it, lazy brat!"

"Yes Mistress." Kindling worked at vampire speed and went to the court-yard to throw the body in the bon fire and then went back to complete her gruesome task. She had the place almost cleaned up soon enough but nothing can clean away the stench of the corruption. It permeated in the very walls and floors just as the blood from all her victims had done.

Cassandra sat on her couch; licking her fingers and watched her every move; scrutinizing the job with those evil wide red eyes boring into her back. One mistake and she would take it out on her hide. Kindling passed her to finish up the floor. Their was a particular deep puddle just under the lounge couch she was laying on. Kindling, still trying to get used to her fast unpredictable movements, made the blood splash up in Cassandra's face by accident. Kindling gasped at her mistake and covered her mouth.

Cassandra flew from her seat and clawed at Kindling's skin. Her nails raked unmercifully over and over till she screamed for her husband. He flitted in and laid hold on Kindling by the hair.

"She deliberately splashed me with human filth, the little bitch! I want her punished Samael!" She accused pointing at Kindling.

"So, you like to play, do you? I see, well I will have to indulge your taste for games this evening...with _me_." He glared as he spoke with an ominous tone that she was in for night of pain and then she was dragged out to his chambers till he got his full of her humility and suffering.

Cassandra grinned wickedly at her panicked-stricken face as he dragged her away.

**Back to the present...**

Kindling put her head down in her arms and sobbed as the memories passed over her mind's eye. Her agony was as palatable as gloom that hovered over the girl's soul. Alone in this strange place, she gave into it as the sadness raked her body with sobs.

She became suddenly aware of a presence as the hairs on her arms stood up and she flinched at the cool hands running over her hair and down her back in a soothing gesture. She picked her head up in an instant and backed away to the corner of the tub as she stared at red saddened orbs that held such concern for her.

"Mia cara, I was so worried and when I heard your cries, I could not wait a moment longer. Please don't be afraid. I will not harm you." Marcus said kindly.

"I'm...alright." She gulped down her sob. "I was going to get out soon anyway. P..please just go and I will be there, okay."

"Very well my dear. I will send in Heidi, she has your clothes." Marcus slipped out quickly as he spoke.

Kindling rose from the water and grabbed a towel from the shelves and wrapped herself in it just in time as Heidi came in with her clothes. Heidi had black under wear and a bra which Kindling took from her and put on first. She held up a long black dress with lace sleeves that belled out. It flowed down as it came unfolded and the hem of the dress reached the floor. Kindling thought it was probably Heidi's cause she was so much taller than she was. A good four or five inches, give or take; she looked to be about 5 10'. Heidi helped her with it and then ordered her to turn around so she could close the back. Heidi reached over to the last piece of her clothing and helped her slip on her black pumps.

"There now, don't you look beautiful!" Heidi exclaimed and Kindling looked awkward at her as she fussed with the dress so it lay just right.

"Now, let's do something with that hair." Heidi said as she pulled her over to the sink to find a hair brush and worked on her hair before going out to Marcus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus paced in front of the fire-place waiting for his mate to be with him again. He ran his hand through his hair. He had to admit he was nervous. It's been a long time since he courted a woman. He wanted her to be happy and find out what made her so. He will try to get her to talk about herself a little and then think of little ways he could make her feel special and loved.

The door opened and Heidi held Kindling's hand leading her out. Marcus gaped at Kindling's lovely form in the elegant dress. She turned out so stunning with her hair done up and small curls hanging loose close to her neck. Marcus moved at first hesitantly then with a sure step as she gazed shyly at him. He caught her hand and brought her to the couch and sat with her.

"My dear, I am pleased to say that you look very lovely tonight." He paused at the look of wariness on her face then continued after gulping down a bit of nerves.

"I wish to get to know you and what you like. Can you tell me about yourself." Marcus asked of her.

"My story is a long and painful one."

"Is that why you cry?"

"Yes and no, I'm not too happy being a prisoner again you know!" Kindling said as her voice rose in anger.

"Whoa, I'm not making you my prisoner. You are mine and I want to be a kind and good mate to you."

"Whatever, I don't want a mate!"

"Fate has chosen you for me, my sweet. You will see it is for the best very soon."

"I don't get a choice?!" She yells in his face.

"Calm down, my dear. No, we don't get a choice here. I am determined to make the best of this and you will see me as a gentle; generous lover and maybe find room in your heart for me."

She scoffed and folded her arms at his words. She did not believe him. Marcus tried not to look hurt but couldn't help it. She looked at him confused and scooted further away from him.

"Will you not speak with me, Kindling?"

"I rather go out. I need some damn fresh air!"

"We could take a walk in the garden if you wish, mia cara. Would that please you?"

Kindling was taken aback by his words. He was worried about if it pleased her? Why? She couldn't figure out this man and didn't really care at the moment. All she wanted was to get out and so decided to take the offer and run with it. Literally.

"Fine. Yeah, I want to go."

"Great, I will show you around. Heidi, you will come too." Heidi nodded her agreement and got up with them and followed behind as they walked down.

All the way to the garden, Kindling barely took in a word Marcus was saying as he pointed out various art works and sculptures in the passage ways. Such finery was not important and she focused on her escape plan. She would wait till the time was right then leap over the walls. They can't hold her, she was good at scheming and would find a way. The moment her chance came and their backs were turned she'd be gone. Patience was her ally now.

Just as he opened the door that led to the garden, he walked over and offered his arm. She stared at him with uncertainty then took it. He reach over and patted her hand. A strange longing lurched within her chest and she gasped. He stopped his progress by the rose flower beds and turned her to face him. Heidi walked away to give them privacy.

"Are you alright Kindling? What happened to make you respond in such a way? Please tell me."

"Uh, I don't really know. When you patted my hand something happened in my chest. Weird."

"No, it's the mating pull. Very good, be honest with me. I will help you through it, I'm here for you, my sweet."

Kindling gazed into his sincere eyes and fell into a trance that he shared as well. It was not till a bird took flight and it's sudden movement shook them out of it.

Marcus cleared his throat and gestured her to continue on with him. She didn't like this reaction to him, it made her feel as though she was losing ground somehow. She had to be strong and stay in reality so she looked around for an escape route. If she got over by that far wall just by the row of cherry trees she'd be able to leap up and make it over to freedom; too late for anyone to stop her. Should be easy.

"You like these roses?"

"They're lovely." Kindling said with an air of distraction that Marcus picked up on.

"Here...this will look nice" Marcus reached down and plucked a red rose and she watched him pluck the thorns away and made its stem smooth and harmless.

"There, a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Marcus said as he put it behind her ear in her hair.

Kindling stood still a moment shocked. His manners were so nice and unpretentious. Kindling reached up and touched the flowers petals; careful not to harm the delicate thing. Then someone flitted in front of them and she clung to Marcus in alarm. Demetri arrived to talk to Marcus.

"Master, Aro and Caius needs you in the throne room for a judgment trial." He relayed.

"Of course, tell them I will join them momentarily."

He turned to Kindling and sighed. "It appears that I have to leave you for some time so Heidi will take you on the rest of your walk then take you back when you are ready, I am so sorry my dear."

So not used to someone apologizing to her, she stammered out her answer. "It...It's okay, I'll be fine."

"Good okay, be back to you soon, my sweet" He took her hand and bent over it. Kindling watched as he kissed her knuckles slowly causing her to shiver a bit. As he let it go, Kindling raised her hand in wonder as she stared at the place his lips had just been.

"Heidi, I will return as soon as I can, Thank you." He said as Heidi stepped to her side and led her on.

She moved along to the trees and looked around for an opportunity to make her move. Her thoughts drifted to that kiss. She never had been kissed before she arrived here. Master would never kiss her; he said it was not part of their arrangement. She wished for it but it never happened. Now this guy kissed her the very first time he spoke to her and now this. He left her confused in the wake of his sweet parting gesture.

_Dammit! Kindling focus on freedom, he would never let you go and you know it. So forget him and get out while you can!_ She thought disciplining herself.

Before she could make her move however, two women walked slowly through the trees coming her way. The laughed and stood before her.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the little whore; pretending to be a queen." The black-haired woman said chuckling.

"Sulpicia, she doesn't know any better. Though I can't see how she would be one of us, it's true." Athena stood with her hands on her hips looking Kindling up and down, scrutinizing her.

"My Ladies, please don't say things like that to Master Marcus's mate. Should he find out..." Heidi started to say but Sulpicia cut her off.

"Oh be quiet, servant. You just keep that big mouth shut and you know you will. You don't want to get on my bad side, do you?" Sulpicia warned.

Heidi just folded her arms and stood her ground. "Stop this...you can't..."Heidi didn't get to finish because Sulpicia slapped her and she staggered back, holding her face.

"I said shut up! I will do as I please and you will be silent!"

"Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you came from, queen bitch!" Kindling said suddenly feeling protective of Heidi.

"Oh! I never! You little harlot! You know, if it was not for the mating bond you would not even be considered among us. Your trash, used up trash. That's right Kindling, that nobody wants." Sulpicia hissed.

"That's enough!" Jane shouted as she came to a stop in front of Kindling.

"You ladies will move on! This ends now!" Jane insisted.

"Says the other whore of the coven!" Sulpicia growled out, accusingly.

Jane fought every thought to just let Sulpicia have it with her powers but knew it would never be tolerated. Her rank was clear, servant and she was queen.

"You will not harass a fellow queen! We have loyalties to her as well and you are out of line." Jane said to her anger twisted face.

"Well, it takes a whore to defend a whore, so be loyal to her all you please. Who needs you anyway, I wouldn't be seen anywhere with either of you?!"

With that comment, Sulpicia whirled around and laughed wickedly on the way out. They watched them go and then turned to see if Kindling was alright and she wasn't there. Only thing that was left was the red rose, trampled on and broken on the sidewalk.


End file.
